Buck converters may be used as drivers for loads with specific current and/or voltage requirements. A multiphase buck converter efficiently applies an output voltage that is less than its input voltage. A multiphase buck converter also distributes its output current among multiple phase outputs, thereby reducing current and potentially temperature in individual phase output pathways. A multiphase buck converter typically alternates between phase outputs at a switching frequency in a fixed phase firing order.
When the load frequency of a load connected to the outputs of a multiphase buck converter is close to the switching frequency of the multiphase buck converter, the phase outputs of the multiphase buck converter may induce a resonant oscillation of current with a beat frequency in the load. A multiphase buck converter may be implemented with a varying switching frequency to try to avoid inducing such a resonant oscillation of current in the load.